<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goggles. by LarkandLioness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853359">Goggles.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkandLioness/pseuds/LarkandLioness'>LarkandLioness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon May Joss This, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Family, Gen, Headcanon, Inspired By Tumblr, Memory Related, Minor Injuries, Sad, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkandLioness/pseuds/LarkandLioness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Dad was gone they snuck into the lab, and with a guilty, apologetic smile from Mom, they got to work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Varian &amp; Varian's Mother (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goggles.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Dad was gone they snuck into the lab, and with a guilty, apologetic smile from Mom, they got to work. It was  <em> magical! <em> 

He remembered that day in fragments: her sleeve fell back to show long, angry scratches and tiny sores littered her arm. One hand lightly trembled as she poured chemicals into flasks, muttering.  

Her eyes softened behind her goggles when he looked worried. "I'm fine, Sweetie." 

She wasn't. 

 Machines clanked. 

One of his last memories was, Mom pulled her goggles over his eyes; she grabbed him protectively. 

 He rose out of darkness, dizzy. Alone. 

Where was Mom? </em></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This would never have been written if a Tumblr post hadn't brought this fact to my attention: Varian NEVER wears goggles! So why bother wearing them?! </p>
<p>This was what I came up with. </p>
<p>I doubt anyone will want me to add another car to the TTS Angst Train, but there's a whole... Uh, thing in my head that'll probably come out worse on paper, lol. Comments, constructive criticism, and offers to write this in a way that does it justice are all welcome!</p>
<p>Talk to me - bring it on :D</p>
<p>And just remember: she's not necessarily dead!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>